In the Air Tonight
by craigslistsmellsgood
Summary: prompt: episode 4x04. instead of cheating on kurt with eli, blaine ends up cheating with sebastian. it's unfinished, but if i get a good response, i might finish it or turn it into a fic.


It was around seven o'clock at night on a Friday, and no one had made a sound for twenty-three minutes. A playful discussion about animals, fast food restaurants, and basketball had taken a turn for the best. In Sebastian's mind, anyway. Sex, the one thing that was always on the taller boy's mind. The conversation eventually dulled, and left both of the boys' cheeks flushed.

"Are hookups fun?" Blaine asked out of the blue, turning to head to get a good look at Sebastian. He had to admit, the boy had come along way since their accident in the parking garage. "Like, is it fun when you don't have feelings for the other person?"

Sebastian shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well yeah," he said quietly. "I've only done it a few times, really. But it feels good either way, you know? If you want to experience it for yourself, I have a very comfortable bed upstairs."

"Cut it out," the dark-haired boy hit him jokingly. "You're only saying that because you want to sleep with me." Blaine's smile faltered slightly at the idea of being used, and he couldn't help but think of Kurt. Kurt didn't use you, he told himself. He's just not interested anymore.

Sebastian chewed his lip nervously as he noticed the change in Blaine's demeanor. "I didn't mean to upset you or anything," he explained. "I was only joking."

"No, no," Blaine started. "I, uh, have a lot of my mind. Kurt left for New York, and I just can't help but think he's found someone else." He looked up at Sebastian imploringly, silently begging him to stay and listen. "He doesn't talk to me anymore. My calls are either ignored or rejected. He barely texts me back, and when he does, it's only a one-worded response. I'm here, I can't do anything about it." Blaine sighed in frustration and ran his hands over his face. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

After a few moments of silence, Sebastian sucked his teeth and took a deep breath. "I think both of you need to move on," he said as he scooted closer to Blaine. "You can find someone better here, and he can find someone who will never look as good as you in New York." Blaine only chuckled. "I'm serious, Blaine. You're young, so it's fine if you want to explore your options." Sebastian placed his hand on Blaine's knee and stroked it softly. "You don't have to settle down with the first person you fall in love with. People fall in and out of love every day."

Blaine stared at the taller boy with wide eyes, and his mouth fell open but he didn't say anything. What could he say? "Er, I. I didn't know you could be so wise," he giggled anxiously. "I don't mean that as an insult, by the way. I just didn't peg you as…it doesn't matter." He leaned forward slowly, and placed a kiss on Sebastian's cheek. "Thank you," Blaine breathed.

"Yeah, you're welcome," Sebastian nodded vehemently. Just as Blaine began to pull away, the other boy slid his hand behind his neck. The boy immediately pressed his lips to Blaine's. His first instinct, of course, was to push him away. But that changed as soon as Sebastian dragged his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip.

Blaine willingly opened his mouth and granted Sebastian access to claim his mouth. His tongue swept into the boy's mouth; running over his teeth, flicking against the sensitive palate, and massaging itself with Blaine's tongue. Oh my God, Blaine kept repeating in his head. The smaller boy swung one of his legs over the other boy. "What are we doing?" He muttered while he pulled away to catch his breath. Blaine pressed his forehead to Sebastian's and sighed.

"Something we always wanted to do?" Sebastian's brow furrowed. "If you want to pretend like nothing happened, we can do that. But I'd like to finish what we started."

"What you started," Blaine corrected him. He bit down on his lip to keep his smile from growing any wider.

"I don't know, Killer. That kiss on the cheek got me going," he joked, and reached up to brush a loose curl out of the boy's face. Sebastian grazed Blaine's lip with the pad of his thumb and kissed him tenderly. "Just relax, alright?" He spoke quietly. Blaine nodded, letting him know it was okay to continue.

Blaine groaned loudly, his hips rocking up to meet Sebastian's to gain some sort of friction. "Please," he breathed, tugging on the other boy's silky hair. Sebastian grumbled "yeah, yeah" and dipped two fingers behind Blaine's waistband. "You're teasing me." The dark-haired boy closed his eyes and bit down on his lip as the boy's fingertips brushed over his sensitive skin.

Sebastian licked his lips, reaching for the hem of Blaine's shirt. He looked up for a moment, his eyes meeting Blaine's briefly. "It's fine," he told the taller boy and lifted his arms above his head. "Just relax, alright?" He mocked the boy. Sebastian nodded slowly, cracking a smile and began pulling the boy's shirt up and over his head.


End file.
